More than thirty different major manufacturers produce backhoe machines in the United States. Each manufacturer usually makes available to the consumer more than ten different models or sizes of backhoe machines. Each of the different models of the backhoe machines often incorporates a different size upper and lower receptacle by which the dipper stick and curl cylinder are attached to a bucket. Accordingly, when the industry is considered as a whole, there are a total of more than six hundred different combinations of attachment points provided on backhoe machines and consequently there must be six hundred different configurations of digging buckets in order that each one of the machines might have a digging bucket attached thereto. Where more than one type and size of bucket is required for any individual machine, the number of buckets which must be made available to the backhoe industry becomes unbelievably numerous.
When excavating in various different type strata of the earth, it is desirable for a backhoe machine to have made available various different type digging buckets so that proper selection can be made for the bucket most suitable for the specific type material being excavated. In order to accomplish this desirable attribute, it is necessary for the backhoe operator to keep several different backhoe buckets available for a specific backhoe machine so that he can select the particular bucket most suitable for the specific job at hand.
It is not unusual for a contractor's backhoe machine to become inoperative during the middle of a job, and the contractor consequently is forced to change to a different type of machine. The substituted machine invariably will be unable to use the contractor's assortment of buckets for the reason that the dipper stick or the curl cylinder receptacle will not match the lifting means provided by the bucket manufacturer on the contractor's bucket. Accordingly, it is almost essential that each different model and size of backhoe machine have its own supply of buckets.
Digging buckets for backhoe machines are extremely expensive and constitute a major investment for the dirt contractor. It would therefore be desirable to have made available a backhoe type bucket having a lift adapter apparatus incorporated therein which enables one of a plurality of buckets to be attached to one of a plurality of backhoe machines. This desirable expedient would enable several different type or size of machines to use one specific bucket, and would also enable several different buckets to be used in conjunction with a single backhoe machine, by merely selecting the proper lift adapter bushing and pin apparatus.
In particular, it would be desirable to have made available a minimum number of different size buckets made in accordance with the Hemphill U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,337 with there further being made available a lift adapter apparatus by which any one of the plurality of Hemphill buckets could be attached to any one of a plurality of different backhoe machines by merely changing part of the lift adapter apparatus associated therewith. The unforeseen and unexpected advantages resulting from such a desirable and unusual improvement is manifold, and would effect a tremendous savings in money, time, equipment, and energy.